


la casa

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk dua orang sibuk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	la casa

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Spain/Belgium.  **Genre** : Romance/Family.  **Rating** : K+.  **Other notes** : AU.

_(Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk dua orang sibuk.)_

* * *

Jika rasa sepi terasa lebih besar daripada ukuran rumah, maka di saat itulah seseorang mempertanyakan hidupnya. Emma menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya saat sadar. Dia menggeleng lalu menarik napas. Harus menelepon Antonio sekarang.

"Jadi ... kau tidak akan pulang malam ini?"

"Pulang, tetapi aku tidak bisa memastikan pukul berapa." Di tengah bangunan setengah jadi, dan lampu-lampu yang bergelantungan ala kadarnya, serta bunyi alat-alat besar yang mengelilingi bagian-bagian yang rumpang, Antonio mendongak. "Mereka selalu bilang sedang istirahat makan saat aku inspeksi di siang hari. Jadi kubuat orang-orang yang bertanggungjawab lembur hingga beberapa jam ke depan."

"Begitu ...," Emma menggosok kain roknya. Masih memakai kain yang tadi siang ia kenakan ke kantor. Tak kusut, memang, namun Emma tak tahan tidak melakukannya. Sepertinya ada yang harus dibereskan di hidupnya, dan dia tidak bisa menurunkan tangannya langsung pada hal itu, hanya mampu melakukannya pada rok.

"Apa ini? Kabelnya berbahaya! Kenapa bisa menjuntai keluar begini? Segera perbaiki struktur yang di sini! Sebentar ... bagian ini, agak miring. Yang menganggur, ada? Kalau tidak, segera setelah urusan kabel, perbaiki yang ini sebelum kalian mengerjakan hal lain. Aku tidak ingin melihat hasil yang ganjil!"

Emma hanya mendengarkan. Sekalipun ia menjawab Antonio tak akan begitu memerhatikan, itu pasti. Proyek di sana sangat penting, sebuah bandara internasional sedang butuh penambahan gedung dan kepercayaan jatuh pada Antonio, perusahaan dan timnya. Siapa dia, saat jam kerja masih berjalan? Pendengar saja.

"Em, masih di sana? Maaf. Nanti kutelepon lagi. Apa kau sudah akan tidur?"

"Be-belum," Emma tersenyum begitu saja. "Nanti, ya. Bekerjalah. Ini masih pukul sembilan lebih sedikit, aku ingin membuat sesuatu dulu. Mungkin panekuk, kalau bahannya masih ada. Atau wafel. Mau?"

"Boleeeh, boleh. Sampai jumpa."

Emma tak memedulikan soal ganti baju. Ke dapur, dia dapati bahan-bahan masih ada walau sudah sangat menipis dan dia menemukan botol saus cokelat yang kosong. Sebuah pertanda kurang baik, yang membuat waktu menyiapkan akan jadi lebih panjang. Karena belanja, tentu saja. Dan dia mendaftar semua yang berkurang di dapur untuk kemudian mengambil  _duster jacket_ -nya dari lemari di ruang depan dan bergegas keluar dari rumah.

Dia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur dan tak begitu sadar malam semakin larut. Pukul sebelas malam dia menyelesaikan makanannya.

Wafel; mana mungkin Emma tahan godaan. Dia ambil lagi satu dan dilumurinya dengan banyak cokelat. Persetan dengan pengurangan kalori. Lantas dia membawanya ke ruang depan, menyantapnya di depan jendela. Menunggu sebuah mobil lagi masuk ke pekarangan.

Nihil hingga jejak terakhir saus cokelat di piring.

Di saat bersamaan ponsel Emma berbunyi.

* * *

Antonio sedikit heran mengapa pagar dikunci. Jika ada Emma di dalam, wanita itu hanya mengamankan pintu namun tidak pada pagarnya. Terpaksa dia turun dan membukanya sendiri dengan kunci cadangan yang sempat membuatnya kerepotan mencari—dan ditemukan tercecer di dekat pedal gas.

Lelaki itu memasuki rumah dan ternyata seluruh lampu masih menyala. Ada makanan di atas meja di ruang tengah. Jam dinding menunjukkan waktu yang tidak dia duga—ah, dua belas lewat lima belas. Jam di pergelangan tangannya hanya hiasan, terlalu sibuk dirinya untuk memerhatikan bagaimana waktu berjalan dan bagaimana detik berkejaran dengan pekerjaan, serta sebaliknya.

"Emma?"

"Emma."

Dia duduk di depan makanan. Selembar kertas warna hijau diletakkan di samping piring,

_Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu. Ada urusan mendadak di kantor. Mungkin akan kembali lebih terlambat dari kau. Maaf!_

Antonio hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia bawa piring ke lantai atas.

* * *

Antonio telah turun untuk kedua kalinya setelah ia datang malam ini, hingga akhirnya mendapati Emma membuka pintu depan. Mereka bertatapan sementara Antonio masih di tangga dan Emma baru saja menutup pintu—nyaris lupa menguncinya.

"Selamat datang," senyum Antonio begitu kecil. Seperti sabit yang malu-malu dikejar awan menggumpal.

"Selamat malam," Emma membuka lemari dan menggantung jaketnya begitu saja di dalam. "Aku harus pergi lagi," ucapnya datar. "Sierra Leone. Desa Kpangbama. Dengan timku kami akan meninjau komunitas untuk mencegah kehamilan usia remaja."

"Hm ... begitu. Bagus," Antonio menyempurnakan langkahnya hingga ke dasar, bersama-sama dengan Emma pun menuju ke ruang tengah, "program komunitas itu apa saja? UNICEF bekerja sama dengan penuh dengan komunitas itu?"

"Kami mendukung hingga program nasionalnya. Apa saja yang berkaitan dengan pemberdayaan perempuan dan anak-anak, jika bisa, akan segera kami datangi. Program lokal di desa itu memberikan pemahaman pada remaja tentang pentingnya pendidikan, mendiskusikan masalah kehamilan remaja, dan juga ada pelatihan. Misalnya membuat sabun, menjahit atau menata rambut. Dan tentu saja, tentang menabung dan keuangan dasar."

"Kedengarannya sangat bagus," Antonio mengelus bagian belakang kepala Emma, "pergilah. Hati-hati."

Emma diam saja. Di mulut perbatasan ruang tengah dan ruang televisi dia berhenti, diikuti pula oleh Antonio.

"Kadang rumah ini tak terasa seperti benar-benar rumah. Besar tapi sangat kosong."

Antonio tertawa kecil. Tidak renyah namun rapuh. Sempat parau di ujung. "Setidaknya ini akan menjadi tempatmu pulang selalu, bukankah begitu? Pergilah. Sibuklah. Karena aku juga begitu. Lalu apa salahnya kita masih memiliki satu tempat saat kita sama-sama pulang?"

Emma merasakan saja saat Antonio merangkulnya dari samping, "Kita memang sama-sama sibuk tapi kita selalu punya waktu untuk pulang, sesingkat apapun itu. Bukankah hal yang baik saat kauingin pulang, kaupunya tempatnya?"

Emma menarik napas dan berputar untuk membalas rangkulan itu. Penanda tengah malam berdentang satu kali dari jam yang selalu Emma setel seperti itu di ruang tengah.

Meski singkat, perasaan yang didapat adalah lebih luas dari rumah. Emma mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan akan hidupnya.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: ok ini terjadi karena beberapa hari lalu saya bongkar-bongkar newsfeed di situs UNICEF. jadi program yang belgium ikuti itu memang ada di RL (berikut negaranya, itu bukan fiksi). ( www. unicef infobycountry/ sierraleone_85762. html )
> 
> dan ini dikombinasikan dengan hasil tontonan saya di national geographic channel; ultimate airport dubai. saya kepikiran gitu ya, pasangan arsitek x aktivis non-governmental organization kok keanya asik jadi ya hello here comes the universe. dan konse ih gagal paham sayanya kenapa sayang banget sama tema ini. k thank you for reading! o/


End file.
